Kevin Lorn
Spartan Kevin Lorn is a Spartan IV commando, formerly an ODST during the Human-Covenant war. He was the only member of Fireteam Sapphire during the Second Battle of Requiem and it became his moniker due to his ability to complete missions on his own faster than Fireteam Majestic could with four members. After the Second Battle of Requiem he was given three Spartan-IVs to lead, forming a proper Fireteam Sapphire. Like John-117 is for the Spartan IIs and Spartan-B312 is for the IIIs, Kevin is the Spartan-IV Hyper Lethal Vector as of 2558. Biography Early Life Born on Earth in the year 2520, Kevin lived in the slums of Detroit where he learned to defend himself from the rampant gang warfare until he joined the UNSC Marine Corps at age 19 in 2539. He displayed remarkable combative skill and instincts during his training, adapting to the changing combat environment with great skill and quickly developing the necessary skill to challenge the combat instructor. He was also particularly suited toward stealth, almost breaking the previously set record for infiltrating an "enemy" compound. Ventrilicous-V After graduating Kevin was assigned to a UNSC Frigate Boundless Journey, which was assigned to investigate Ventrilicous-V, a manufacturing planet 16.7 light-years from Earth that had gone dark one week beforehand. Kevin was part of the ground team sent via Pelican to search the Spaceport and establish a temporary command base in the city. Going further into city revealed it to be a ghost town, with plasma burns scattered throughout giving a clear indication that the Covenant were most likely responsible. The scouting team was ambushed by Covenant forces when they began searching an apartment structure, Kevin Lorn was the only survivor of the ensuing skirmish, barely managing to kill the last Sangheili and escape. Discovering the entire city to be housing Covenant forces, Kevin took several hours to return to the waiting Pelican, sneaking around Covenant patrols and doing his best to avoid any conflict whatsoever. During this time he learned that the Covenant was looking for a Star-Chart with Earth's location and had an intact A.I, which had been prevented from self-destructing by a Huragrok. Flying underneath the enemy's radar, Kevin was brought back to the Boundless Journey ''and was debriefed, informing the Captain of what had occurred planet-side. The Spaceport was then bombed from orbit with a Shiva bomb, annihilating the Covenant forces and the bodies of Kevin's squad in the process but also preventing the enemy from gaining access to a human A.I. The ''Boundless Journey went into Slipspace just before Covenant reinforcements could acquire their location and followed the Cole Protocol, ensuring Earth's safety for the time being. His first mission ending in so many casualties so quickly forced Kevin to confront the harsh reality of the Human-Covenant war, becoming a more hardened, determined person. Pre-Battle of Earth Kevin fought in and survived several more skirmishes throughout the Covenant war and eventually joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and was assigned to 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit. Over the years he became known for both his mission success rate, survival despite the odds, and lone-wolf tendencies which resulted in him rarely being given missions requiring a full team unless absolutely necessary. He did not participate in the Battle for Reach and remained on the Boundless Journey above Earth and grew close to the group he'd been assigned. Battle of Earth When the Covenant finally located Earth, the Prophet of Regret led a small armada to invade the last remaining planet under UNSC control. He was among the ODSTs dropped into New Mombasa and landed just before the Prophet of Regret's Supercarrier went into Slipspace, causing citywide damage and destroying the Space Elevator. Kevin was knocked unconscious from the shockwave for several hours. When he woke up, his comms were down and he had no way of contacting his actual squad. He encountered several Covenant patrols and took them out one by one. He eventually located a still occupied Drop Pod containing on of his Squad's rookies. Kevin worked his way up her pod and opened it just as the Rookie woke up, who reacted to the perceived threat and almost caused Kevin to fall to his death. He learned her name was Lauren, the rookie of Alpha-Ten. Together, the two worked their way back through New Mombasa and survived long enough to be picked up by a Pelican before it was destroyed. The War's End Kevin was part of the squad sent to retrieve the Master Chief after he'd fallen from orbit and barely evaded capture by the Brutes. He regrouped with Master Chief and joined him in rescuing Sergeant Johnson and the other prisoners, escaping via Pelican and returning to Crow's Nest. He and the Rookie from Buck's squad joined Master Chief and a small group of Marines in the attempt to retake Tsavo Highway and Voi. The marines fell in battle with only Kevin, Lauren, and the Master Chief surviving to destroy an Anti-Air gun, opening up a gap to allow the Home Front fleet to assault the Dreadnaught activating an Artifact whose existence was revealed to them by Virgil. They witnessed the activation of the Portal and the arrival of a Flood-corrupted Covenant cruiser which crashed in New Mombasa, rapidly spreading the parasite. Fighting their way back through the city, the survivors were eventually picked up by friendly Sangheili forces and brought back to Crow's Nest, where the collective leaders began planning their next step with information gained from a looped message recorded by Cortana. Kevin was part of the ODST attachment sent through the Portal to Installation 00 and helped bring down a barrier blocking them from the Prophet of Truth, opening up the way for Master Chief and the Arbiter to end the war against both the Covenant and the Flood once and for all. He was among the few humans who made it back from the Arc alive, being on the front half of the Forward Unto Dawn when it was pulled out of Slipspace and crashed in Earth's oceans. Post-war Last Year as an ODST Kevin was reassigned to Alpha-Ten after the end of the war against the Covenant and when they responded to an issue on Draco IV. An insurrection group had taken over and Alpha-Ten was sent in to assist another squadron, managing to barely save the life of an ODST that had been taken hostage. After this event Kevin signed up for the Spartan program, becoming the first Spartan-IV Supersoldier to come out of Alpha-Ten in 2554. He would prove to be an exceptional Spartan-IV and considered their current Hyper-Lethal Vector, an unofficial title he has retained as of 2558. First Visit to Requiem Kevin was present for the First Battle of Requiem along with a similarly Augmented Lauren, they encountered John-117 once again during their usage of the Mammoth to create a path for the Infinity. He was also on the Infinity when it confronted the Didact's ship above Earth and witnessed the beam that wiped out New Phoenix. When John-117 was recovered from the wreckage of the Didact's vessel, Kevin was among the assembled soldiers that saluted him upon his return. Second Visit to Requiem Kevin's first mission upon returning to Requiem was supposed to be a simple recon mission, the situation escalated almost instantly when he was spotted by a Watcher. He was forced to fight his way out of a Covenant-Promethean stronghold before calling for a Pelican for extraction. Kevin killed several Elites during his escape and their blood splattered on his armor. When he got back to Infinity he was referred to as Fireteam Sapphire by the other IVs due to both the feat itself and the Elite blood splattering his armor. Due to his surprising display, Sarah Palmer found it reasonable to send him on solo missions, unofficial making him a Fireteam of just one person over the course of the Second Battle of Requiem. His second mission was to defend a Research Facility under fire from Jul 'Mdama's forces until reinforcements from Crimson could arrive to hold down the fort. When Fireteam Crimson was captured by an overwhelming Covenant force Kevin was sent to track down, break them out, and exfiltrate via Pelican. He found the team after two days and, after locating the Prison controls, called in an airstrike to demolish them and set Crimson free. His Pelican was unable to reach them due to AA guns and was forced to retreat. When the Infinity was downed Kevin, along with all Spartan IV teams, was recalled to defend it from Promethean-Covenant forces. Created Conflicts After the destruction of Requiem, he was made part of an official Fireteam Sapphire and joined by Lauren Willems, Alpha-Ten's Rookie who almost caused him to fall to his death in New Mombasa. Lauren had just been made a Spartan-IV a few weeks prior to the destruction of Requiem. Sapphire and Crimson were made to operate mostly in tandem during the Created conflicts. He was sent to a planet considered a likely target for the rogue A.I Cortana to dig up a Guardian with the rest of Sapphire, which were given two new members. The four Spartan-IVs were unable to prevent the Guardian's awakening, when it went into Slipspace they were sucked in with it and barely survived the impact on Genisis. Due to the sudden arrival and interference from Fireteam Sapphire, Osiris and Blue Team were able to get around the planet with less interference from the Prometheans. When Osiris granted control of the Cryptum containing Blue Team back to the Genisis installation's monitor the collective Spartans found their way off the planet, Blue Team and Osiris taking a Forerunner ship equipped for Slipspace travel while Sapphire made due with a Phantom. The three teams made their way to Sanghelious, where they regrouped with the Arbiter's forces, Sarah Palmer, and Doctor Catharine Halsey. Personality Equipment Preferred Weapon DMR Kevin's preferred rifle was the Designated Marksman Rifle, he used the M392 during the last part of the Covenant-Human war and was highly accurate with it even when battlefield conditions became hectic. After becoming a Spartan IV his accuracy was substantially higher. During the events of Requiem, he began used the M395 and later traded that rifle in for the M395B. Body Armors Marine BDU (formerly) While he was a marine he wore the combat dress befitting his service. ODST Battle Armor (formerly) While an ODST, Kevin wore their superior armored uniform. His was modified to have more freedom of movement by removing the shoulder plates. The visor was also black, unlike the normal silver-blue. The BDU was also darker than the norm with urban camo. GEN2 Mjolnir During the First and Second Battles of Requiem, Kevin utilized a sapphire & white ODST Mjolnir variant with a black visor. He later changed this armor out for a primarily blue with white Viper Strike body armor, Valkyrie Hrist helmet, and Regnum visor sometime before September of 2558. Strengths Kevin is a highly skilled combatant, even while just an ODST he was capable of rivaling Buck and the Rookie in lethality as a hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship. His capacity for infiltration was also noteworthy among his peers, one of the few humans known to be capable of sneaking up on an attentive Sangheili and killing them with a simple knife. His track record was enough that when the Spartan IV program was perfected he was one of the first on the list to be considered, only below Edward Buck and Sarah Palmer. Post augmentation he was known to be capable of completing incredibly dangerous missions on Requiem by himself and was considered the Hyper-Lethal Vector of the Spartan IV program, though he was noted to not be on equal to John-117 or Spartan-B312 despite his high level of skill. When given a Fireteam to lead Kevin proved himself up to the task and could take into account his own team's strengths and weaknesses. Kevin once had a confrontation with John-117 and lost, unable to keep up with the far more experienced super-soldier and was quickly defeated despite his best efforts. He lasted approximately one minute against the Master Chief. Weaknesses Despite or perhaps because of his high degree of competency, Kevin is known to be more of a lone-wolf than a team player and on occasion has difficulties following an order he doesn't agree with or if they are given to him by somebody he doesn't respect. Trivia The first two times Kevin encountered John-117 were during missions to clear Anti-Air guns to grant a UNSC ship the ability to breach a barrier. Kevin is one of the few Spartans to have survived direct exposure to Slipspace, being pulled by a Guardian to Genisis and surviving along with the rest of Fireteam Sapphire. Behind the Scenes His origin is in Detroit because that city has such a hilariously bad reputation. Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:ODST